A conventional backhoe loader is typically provided with a loader for conveying earth etc. anterior to a vehicle body and a backhoe for excavating earth etc. posterior to the vehicle body. The backhoe loader is capable of traveling by driving tires when working with the loader. In such a backhoe loader, an operator seat is disposed in the operator cab provided in a central part of the vehicle body, and the operator seat can be revolved relative to the operator cab. When a work with the loader is performed, the orientation of the seat is set anteriorly to the vehicle body; and when a work with the backhoe is performed, the orientation of the seat is set posteriorly to the vehicle body. Accordingly, the operator can perform various operations through the backhoe loader.
A display screen may be provided with the operator seat so that the operator may view the surroundings efficiently as the loader or the backhoe may hinder a line of sight of the operator while performing an operation. Further, the operator may also view environment around the machine as some of the operations may require the operator to have a view of area sideways of the machine. The display screen may also provide a surround-view image of the environment around the machine. The display screen, however, does not provide appropriate adjustment to an image being displayed on the display screen with the change in orientation of the operator seat. The operator a not have a correct perspective of the image being displayed on the display screen which may make it difficult for the operator to operate the machine as required
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,217,240 (hereinafter the '240 reference) describes a work vehicle including a first work machine and a second work machine. The work vehicle includes a seat for which an orientation position toward the first work machine and an orientation position toward the second work machine can be switched. The work vehicle includes a seat position detection unit configured to detect the orientation position of the seat. The work vehicle includes a display unit configured to display information related to an operation state of the work vehicle. Further, the work vehicle includes a control unit configured to change information displayed by the display unit according to the orientation position of the seat detected by the seat position detection unit. However, the '240 reference provides operational information in only two orientations. Further, the '240 reference does not discloses anything about displaying images of the environment around the machine. Thus, an improved display system is required.